smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red All Over (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"What are we going to tell Papa when he sees us smuggling food out of our own homes?" Spiro asked Eska as they were carrying bags towards the village exit. Both of them promised they would help Polar, the good red Smurf, with anything he needed. "We tell him it's for charity," Eska answered, "He'll understand were bringing food for the homeless and unfortunate of the forest." "What about Smurfette?" Spiro asked, "She'll want to come as well to help." "Tell her it's a closed-in charity," Eska put her finger up to her lips, "Now shush! Brainy's coming!" "Let's keep running," Spiro agreed as they walk-runned towards the exit. However, just before they made it, Brainy caught up to them. "What are you guys up to?" Brainy asked. "Charity work!" Eska immediately replied. Brainy raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her while Spiro tried to defend her. "We're helping the homeless who can't help themselves!" Spiro wiped a fake tear away, "They need all the help they can get." "No problem," Brainy replied, "I'll get the others then we can get going." "Don't!" Eska stopped him. "What?" Brainy turned around, "Don't you know that it's nice for others to help? Like Papa Smurf says, 'We, as Smurfs, need to help others who can't help themselves." "But, it's a closed-in charity," Eska lied, "They just want me and Spiro to come. You guys can just sit tight." "Now listen here..." Brainy was about to say. "Look!" Eska diverted, "Someone's doing something wrong!" "Where?!" Brainy immediately marched back, "I'll teach them it's not the right thing!" Eska winked at Spiro and the two made their way to Polar's house. As Polar straightened a picture of himself on his wall, the two asked him a few questions. "So, Polar," Eska began while sipping her peppermint tea, "How long have you been here exactly?" "Well," Polar began, "I guess you can say since May. I was trapped in my icy prison ever since the end of the Purple War. The rest is a bit of a blur. I was sure an outcast among the forest. But, since you two, I feel like I have some real friends. You're not like the other blue Smurfs." "Well," Spiro replied, "You're not like the other red Smurfs. And trust us, we were the good guys. Besides, we're here to help whenever we can." Polar smiled for a second, then he sighed. He then seemed to be lost in space as Eska and Spiro dealt with the awkward silence. "Uh..." Eska broke it, "Are you okay, Polar?" Polar sighed again and explained, "Oh, I'm alright, Eska. It's just...I miss my famliy...especially my daughter. I haven't seen her in so long. Plus...I left one day..." He sniffed, "And never came back." Both Eska and Spiro gasped, "What happened?!" "Out of the blue, I was arrested by a clan of blue Smurfs," Polar explained, "And they froze me in an icy prison. I just wanted to come home to my family! All I've ever wanted was to come back to them and hug and kiss them, run my fingers through my baby girl's hair, and just have the family life I've always wanted." he started tearing up. "But I guess I'll never be able to do that." "Don't say that," Eska put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We ''will ''find your family. I just wish you can be a part of our family." "I just wish our village wasn't overrun by red Smurf hatred." Spiro added. Polar wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled at the two, "Y'know, for a couple of blue Smurfs, you both are the best thing that happened to me." Previous Next Category:Red All Over chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story